


Turn

by wintrgardner



Category: WinterGarden - Fandom, Wise doctor life, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrgardner/pseuds/wintrgardner
Summary: Dr. Jang knows Prof. Ahn will be leaving soon. It's winter now. It's Christmas day. It's all or nothing. This is a one-shot of her thoughts while she waits outside Jeong-won's office. Based on episode 12.
Relationships: Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic. Just an angst piece. I hope fans of Wintergarden and Hospital Playlist/Wise Doctor Life enjoy 😊

_“If the surgery goes well and the patient recovers, I’ll take you out for a nice meal.”_

Gyeo-ul sighed. She wondered when that was going to happen - or if there was any chance of it ever happening.

She leaned her head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe she had heard wrong. Maybe there was no “nice meal” after all and she was just too hungry at the time to distinguish reality from fantasy. Really, there was no way Prof. Ahn would offer to take her out.

Gyeo-ul bit her lip as the memory of her failed invitation from months ago came to view. Prof. Ahn was too kind to say no...but clearly, he wasn’t interested in her. He always seemed to smile the least around her. When she greeted him at the hospital, he would only respond with a short bow. He spent time with the nurses and even some of the residents, but hardly talked to her.

The past month, however, Gyeo-ul thought he was friendlier than usual. He smiled at her more, seemed eager to teach her. But other times, he was just quiet around her. She wondered if he just didn’t like her.

Why then was she standing outside his office on Christmas day? The answer was simple: she had run out of time.

On one occasion when she had to go to Prof. Ahn’s office to consult about a patient, she noticed a mark on his calendar on the 29th of December. The words in thick black: **Departure**.

Gyeo-ul felt her lip quiver at the thought. She couldn’t believe he was really leaving. She couldn’t believe her mentor whom she respected and admired would give up being a doctor for the Church.

Prof. Ahn, who would stay in the hospital for days on end to monitor his patients. Prof. Ahn, whose face lit up when the children were finally getting better. Prof. Ahn, who taught her that being a doctor didn’t just mean using your brain, but also having heart.

It didn’t feel right to her. And also – mostly – she ached.

Gyeo-ul had been feeling a deep pain in her chest for some time now. She felt the pain of his absence even when he was still there. She felt the pain of not being able to see him again, his smiles, the care with which he gave every patient. She felt the pain of being nothing to him.

It was this ache that brought her outside his office. She had decided, if he really was going to leave, she would just have to give it her all at this point. What was there to lose anyway? He didn’t care about her. Perhaps she was only doing it for herself, to finally come clean and be at peace, knowing she had been brave – knowing she tried.

Shuffling sounds coming from inside the office told her he was still there, perhaps getting ready to go home.

Gyeo-ul straightened up, squaring her shoulders and levelling her gaze. It was time.

Taking a deep breath, she knew not to expect anything.

_All I want is for him to know the truth. All I want is to try one last time._

Despite her resolve, she could feel herself shaking, her eyes watering. She wondered why her body reacted that way.

_Because I like him…I like him so much._

She knocked on the door of his office.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Gyeo-ul."

_No turning back now. No turning back, ever._


End file.
